Maleficent/Gallery
Images of Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. Films and Television Promotional Images Maleficent-SB.png|Proud Maleficent official art villains_01.png|Spell Casting official art Poster maleficent.jpg Maleficent-sleeping-beauty.jpg Maleficent-sleeping-beauty-3.jpg 3844106261 2c7eb7516e o.jpg Maleficent Dragon -Wallpaper- copy.jpg Fantasmic_Resized.jpg|Maleficent and Mickey Mouse Kingdom Keepers I Disney After Dark Alternate Cover.jpg|Maleficent in the cover of Kingdom Keepers I: Disney After Dark 3rdimage.jpg|Maleficent her photo as a girl (villains files) Maleficent's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Maleficent's One Villion dollar bill Melificent rollover.png Melificent.png Sleeping-beauty-dvd-cover.jpg Diamond-edition-sleeping-beauty-dvd-cover.jpg Diamond-edition-sleeping-beauty.jpg SleepingBeautyitunescover.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition.jpg Maleficent-with-bird.jpg maleficent-angelina-jolie.jpg|First official picture of Maleficent Disney-maleficent-poster.jpg|Maleficent Teaser poster Maleficent-(2014)-41.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-50.jpg Maleficent International Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-57.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-56.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-58.jpg|Maleficent with wings Maleficent-(2014)-67.jpg Maleficent Still There is Evil in this World Poster.jpg Maleficent_2_Months_Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-124.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-125.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-126.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-127.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-128.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-148.png Maleficent-(2014)-149.jpg Maleficent Embrace Your Inner Evil Sweepstakes.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-159.png Maleficent-(2014)-164.JPG D23 Issue Maleficent Sneak Peek.jpg 2-million-likes-Disney's-Maleficent.jpg One-Month-Disney's-Maleficent-on-2014.jpg Maleficent-The-Untold-Story-in-Disney-D23-Magazine-Summer-2014.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-201.png Maleficent-(2014)-208.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-213.jpg Maleficent IMAX Poster.jpg Maleficent 2014 Wallpaper.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-267.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-268.png Disney INFINITY 2.0 Maleficent.jpg Disney_Infinity_2.0_Edition_Maleficent's_Shadow_Poster.png Maleficent Movie Wallpaper.jpg Maleficent In theaters May 30 Banner.jpg Maleficent Free Fall 5.jpeg Cartel-Malefica-Disney-Espana.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-307.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-306.jpg Maleficent 10 Days Poster.jpg Maleficent One Week Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-318.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-329.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-327.jpg Maleficent Soundtrack Movie.jpg Maleficent The Timeless Tale Goes Dark Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-330.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-331.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-336.jpg Maleficent-Textless-Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-340.jpg Maleficent-Disney-6.jpg Maleficent-Disney-5.jpg Maleficent-Disney-4.jpg Maleficent-Disney-3.jpg Maleficent-Disney-2.jpg Maleficent-Disney-1.JPG Maleficent Now Playing Banner.jpg I Too Shall Bestow a Gift on the Child.jpg They Could Carry Me Above the Clouds and Into the Headwinds.jpg Maleficent Now Playing Poster.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond EditionBanner.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition On Blu Ray Combo Pack and Digital HD Oct 7 Poster.jpg Maleficent_and_Diaval_Wallpaper.jpg Maleficent iTunes Cover.png Maleficent Blu-ray Combo Pack.jpg Maleficent On Blu-Ray and Digital HD Nov 4 Poster.jpg cp_FWB_Maleficent_20140818.jpg Maleficent DVD Cover.jpg Maleficent On Blu-Ray and Digital HD Nov 4 Banner.jpg Maleficent Get with Disney Movies Anywhere.jpg Sleeping Beauty Get with Disney Movies Anywhere Banner.jpg Production Photos, Drawings and Concept Art Maleficentconcept.jpg|Concept art of old version of Maleficent. Maleficentconcept1.jpg|One of old concept arts of Maleficent. Maleficentconcept2.jpg|Concept art of Maleficent. Tumblr lol3132jSx1qkkatlo1 500.jpg|Concept art of Maleficent. Maleficentconcep3.jpg|Maleficent's final concept art. Maleficentconcep4.jpg|Another version of Maleficent's final concept art. Maleficent design.JPG|One of the original character designs for Maleficent, drawn by Marc Davis Maleficentdrawing.jpg|Production drawing of Maleficent and Diablo. Maleficentdrawing2.jpg|Production drawing of scowling Maleficent. Maleficentdrawing4.jpg|Production drawing of mad Maleficent Maleficentdrawing3.jpg|Production drawing of evilly smiling Maleficent. Maleficentcel2.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Maleficent. Maleficentcel.jpg|Rare production cel of Maleficent producing lightnings. Maleficentcel3.jpg|Rare production cel of Maleficent transforming herself into dragon. tumblr_n06r7r7fuF1tprxmso2_1280.jpg|By Marc Davis from The Archive Series - Animation tumblr_n06r7r7fuF1tprxmso6_1280.jpg|Early concept art by Eyvind Earle from Before the Animation Begins; The Art and Lives of Disney Inspirational Sketch Artists; published 1996; by John Canemaker Sleeping Beauty Sheets 1.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 4.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 5.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 6.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 7.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 8.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 9.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 10.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-151.jpg|Concept art from the film Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-150.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-43.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-44.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-136.jpg 457-217.jpg Maleficent's Horns.jpg|Maleficent's horns for the 2014 film were made by legendary special effects and makeup artist Rick Baker Maleficentforestofthornsconceptart.jpg Eleanor Audley Maleficent 2.jpg|Eleanor Audley as Maleficent Eleanor Audley Maleficent 1.jpg Eleanor Audley Maleficent 3.png Maleficent concept 1.jpg|Young Maleficent concept Maleficent concept 5.jpg Maleficent concept 6.jpeg Maleficent concept 4.jpeg Maleficent concept 3.jpeg Maleficent concept 2.jpeg MaleficentatStefan'sCastleConceptArt.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art IV.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art V.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VI.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VII.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VIII.jpg J.J Fields Maleficent Concept Art.jpg Young Maleficent-V1 s.jpg Young Maleficent-V2 s.jpg Young Maleficent-V3 s.jpg Maleficent-queen s.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art IV.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art V.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art VI.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art VII.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg MaleficentDI2.0ConceptArt.png Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XVII.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XVIII.jpg Colour In Images Maleficent Colour ins 3.jpg Maleficent Colour ins 2.jpg Maleficent Colour ins 1.jpg Video games Maleficent_in_Mickey_Mousecapade.jpg|(Mickey Mousecapade) EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|Epic Mickey stained-glass portrait of Maleficent, Scar, and Captain Hook. 195px-Disney-universe-playstation-3 109056.jpg|Maleficent costume in Disney Universe Epic Mickey Power of Illusion artwork.jpg|A early cover design for Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion with Maleficent ''Kingdom Hearts''' series Malefpete.jpg|Maleficent with Pete Bbs7.jpg|Maleficent with Aqua Image.png MaleficentCoded.png Maleficent Riku.JPG|Maleficent with Riku Screenshot psp kingdom hearts birth by sleep056.jpg|Maleficent with Terra Terra Maleficent.jpg Maleficent_KH.png|Maleficent Maleficent_HT_KHII.png|Maleficent in Halloween Town in Kingdom Hearts II Maleficent_KHREC.png Maleficent.png Maleficent_(Dragon)_KHBBS.png|Dragon Maleficent in Birth by Sleep Maleficent_(Dragon)_KH.png DL_MaleficentAvatar1.png|Maleficent's Sprite (BBS) DL_MaleficentAvatar2.png|Maleficent's Sprite (Dragon BBS) Gsdx 20110509130747 550x413.jpg|Maleficent with Jafar Gsdx 20110509130917 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190114 550x413.jpg Maleficent-l 4f1e9d5867dcd 992.jpg Riku's Keyblade 01 KH.png Riku Maleficent hdmix.jpg 07 HD 1.5 Remix.png Ensembles-8-Maleficent.png DL_Sprite_Maleficent_KHBBS.png Maleficent 01 (KHBBS) KHIIHD.png ''Maleficent: Free Fall Maleficent Free Fall 5.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall 3.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall 2.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall 1.jpeg Maleficent Free Fall Shot 1.jpg Maleficent Free Fall What's New Shot.jpg Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Maleficent Disney Infinity Transparent Figurine.png|Maleficent's action figure from Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition toybox_maleficent_3.jpg toybox_maleficent_2.jpg Maleficent Disney INFINITY.png|Maleficent in the announcement trailer. Maleficents Spell Cast-X3.png Tink&stitch toybox 1.jpg|Maleficent alongside Tinker Bell, Stitch and Merida Maleficent_Disney_INFINITY_render.png E3 tb merida maleficent 2.jpg E3 tb merida maleficent 1.jpg Books Kilala Princess Maleficent in Kilala Princess 1.jpg|Maleficent in disguise as Lady Malecent Maleficent in Kilala Princess 2.jpg Maleficent in Kilala Princess 3.jpg|Maleficent reveals herself Maleficent in Kilala Princess 4.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts Manga Kingdom Hearts Manga 1.jpg Kingdom Hearts Manga 2.jpg Kingdom Hearts Manga 3.jpg Kingdom Hearts Manga 4.jpg ''My Side of the Story: Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent '' Maleficent -My Side of the Story01.jpg Maleficent -My Side of the Story02.jpg Maleficent -My Side of the Story03.jpg Maleficent -My Side of the Story04.jpg Maleficent -My Side of the Story05.jpg Maleficent -My Side of the Story06.jpg Maleficent -My Side of the Story07.jpg ''The Curse of Maleficent: The Tale of a Sleeping Beauty Curse of Maleficent 3.jpg|Maleficent happily flying Curse of Maleficent 5.jpg|"It's so ugly, could almost feel sorry for it." Curse of Maleficent 4.jpg|Maleficent meeting Aurora Curse of Maleficent 7.jpg|A young Maleficent without horns Curse of Maleficent 6.jpg Curse of Maleficent 9.jpg Curse of Maleficent 10.jpg Curse of Maleficent 15.jpg Curse of Maleficent 13.jpg|Maleficent's Curse Curse of Maleficent 12.jpg Curse of Maleficent 11.jpg Curse of Maleficent 16.jpg|Maleficent fighting the human invaders Curse of Maleficent 18.jpg Curse of Maleficent 17.jpg Curse of Maleficent 24.jpg|Hiding in the shadows Curse of Maleficent 23.jpg Curse of Maleficent 22.jpg Curse of Maleficent 21.jpg Curse of Maleficent 27.jpg|Happy to see Aurora awake Disney Parks and live appearences 2961810061 09d0b3a42f.jpg|Maleficent with Jafar 2889405200 caf3ac1ab0.jpg|Maleficent in ''Fantasmic! The-dragon-in-agony-565x424.jpg|Dragon Maleficent in Fantasmic! Maleinstar.jpg|Maleficent in Starlight Dreams Disneyvillains10.jpg DSCN1908.JPG|Maleficent in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. DSCN5607.JPG WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Maleficent Battle in Fantasyland - YouTube.jpg Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube4.jpg MaleficentinDisneylandFun.jpg|Maleficent in''Disneyland Fun'' maleficentautograph.jpg|Maleficent's signature. 0545.JPG Dragon maleficent dlrp.png|Dragon Maleficent, at La Taniere Du Dragon fofmaleficent.png|Maleficent in the Festival of Fantasy Parade. Maleficent-(2014)-138.jpg|2014 Maleficent from Disney Parks Maleficent-(2014)-186.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-184.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-183.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-182.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-181.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-180.jpg Maleficent_at_Disney_Parks.jpg|Maleficent statue at Disney Parks Maleficent-Dream -Along-With-Mickey.JPG|Maleficent in the Dream Along With Mickey stage show. Merchandise $(KGrHqR,!pEE63YiCukL.jpg|McDonald's Maleficent toy Maleficent Dragon Pin.jpg Villains maleficent.jpg|Maleficent's designer doll sketch 1259039300005-1.jpg MalWDCC.jpg|Maleficent from the WDCC Maleficent & Dragon picture frame.jpg Maleficent Dragon toy.JPG Maleficent Dragon figure.jpg Maleficent-to-Dragon transformation pin.jpg maleficent figure.jpg sleeping beauty 013.jpg Stitch Maleficent.jpeg Minnie_Mouse_as_Maleficent.jpg Pluto_as_Maleficent.jpeg kh_maleficent.jpg Maleficent-to-Dragon transformation pin.jpg maleficentwish_martinhsu.jpg Maleficent withGoonspin.jpg Deluxe Maleficent Snow Globe.jpg maleficentdoll.jpg|Original doll from 1959. tumblr_n13oocnTH21qa2r95o1_500.jpg|Maleficent Merchandise tumblr_n13h3p6mA81qa2r95o1_500.jpg|Maleficent Pop Funko Vinyl Collectables Maleficent-(2014)-34.jpg __plush.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-37.jpg maleficent doll.PNG maleficent dolls2.PNG Maleficent Sculpture 1.jpg Maleficent Sculpture 2.jpg Maleficent Sculpture 3.jpg malificent bookmark.jpg malificent cupcake thing.jpg malificent_vinyl_thing.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-131.jpg|Maleficent books Maleficent-(2014)-132.jpg Maleficent_holding_her_sceptre_Statue.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-161.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-160.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-190.jpg|Maleficent doll with wings Maleficent-(2014)-189.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-188.jpg|Maleficent ring Maleficent-(2014)-187.jpg|Maleficent locket Maleficent Statue 2.jpg Maleficent Statue 1.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-194.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-197.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-196.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-193.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-205.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-206.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-207.jpg Maleficent Mug 2.jpg Maleficent Mug 1.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 3.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 2.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 1.jpg Disney Film Collection Maleficent Doll.jpg Maleficent and Dragon 2014 Pin.jpg 10375963 267978510041526 8326216852375126944 n.jpg Hot Toys - Disney Maleficent figure.jpg Royal Coronation Maleficent and Diaval Dolls.png Maleficent Limited Pins Set.jpg|Maleficent in one of the pins Maleficent With Wings Doll 2.jpg Sleeping Beauty Little Kingdom Story Kingdom Set.jpg MaleficentFigurine.png Sleeping Beauty Mug 1.jpg Sleeping Beauty 2014 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Winged Fairy Maleficent Doll Boxed.png Maleficent_2014_Journal.jpg Maleficent_2014_Plush.jpg MAF808983-613x908.jpg Tumblr nazsz6nlAW1sg4mvmo1 250.jpg Maleficent_2014_Disney_Film_Collection_Doll.jpg See Also * Dragon Maleficent/Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Sleeping Beauty galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Maleficent galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries